


Inner Akumu

by LadyYang



Category: orignal story
Genre: Blood, Clocks, Creatures, Death, Electrocution, Elle - Freeform, Gore, Jack - Freeform, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture, creature - Freeform, dream - Freeform, man these are horrible tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYang/pseuds/LadyYang
Summary: I created this story because I have nightmares that sometimes haunt me when I'm awake. My cousin encouraged me to right them down, and I do feel a little better after I did this.This story has death and gore in it. I want to warn anybody who stumbles across this, that I do think its kind of disturbing.This is kind of like a therapy for me, so I will probably post more of these oneshots as my dreams occur.Though if your looking for a dark fic, I hope you enjoy!





	Inner Akumu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) Thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you find it interesting.  
> Warning: These are going to be mostly unhappy or warped oneshots, at least I think they are. Everyone says I'm desensitized to horror because they are my dreams. I'm not allowed to talk about them, so my next option is writing them.

kklkk  
No one heard the muffled cry for help. Not because no one cared about the young man who created the pitiful sound, but because no one was in a hundred mile radius of this poor person.  
The man himself did not know that though, all he knew was that he wanted to leave the place that he had found himself when he woke up.  
*Chime*  
The sound of a massive ticking machine on the wall sounded. It was exactly 12:00. A repetitive ticking started, counting second after second the time the man spent in this prison room.  
The man held back sob. He knew he had nothing to shed tears about, at least yet. He was slightly shaking from fear, but also cold. He would later swear that it was below ten degrees in his prison of never ending ticking. But of course that all depended on if he even made it out alive.  
He looked around at his surroundings for the first time since he had woken. The room was so dark when he woke from his peaceful slumber that he couldn’t see anything no matter hard he tried. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and now he saw the outline of something on the wall, but he bypassed that searching frantically for a door. He turned his head in an almost hundred degree angle and that’s where he spotted the shine of a silver doorknob.   
He was a man who acted on impulse, so after seeing the door he tried to run as fast as he could to it, not thinking of the possible horror that lay ahead of him.   
As soon as he lifted his leg though, the room filled with a panicked scream and angry curse along with it.  
The man’s leg no matter how hard he pulled was sunken into the wooden floor boards. He pulled with all his strength but he couldn’t free his leg. He looked back at the door and futilely attempted to reach the door with his leg still trapped.   
He scanned the dark room once more, now noticing that he could obviously see his breath, and a shiver ran down his spine. He wrapped his arms around himself, he saw no window but his eyes rested once again on the hanging piece on the wall right in front of him. He side glanced the door again afraid that it might disappear, but after deciding it was okay, he looked back towards the front of the room.  
His leg was beginning to throb. He could feel the blood leaving his leg as it began to tingle and desperately wished he could move it once again.   
His eyes stared at the dark blob on the wall, but he couldn’t quite see what it was, fear began to race through his veins at the thought of the unknown.  
He focused harder on the large hanging piece. The harder he looked at it, the clearer the piece became, like someone was slowly shedding light onto it for him or steadying a camera. He stared determinedly at the object, and what it was slowly came into view.  
A violently large clock hung high on the wall, the man felt small compared to it. It had intricate designs covering the entire borderline of the round master piece. The man thought it was quite beautiful although he couldn’t see the designs too clearly. If there had been just a little more light; the man would have been horrified to say the least. The clock held images of small carvings of people, most were young children being tortured any a many of ways. If the clock had a mind of its own I’m sure the piece would like the carving of young girl slowly burning to death the best. It was as if the face of the clock had seen the images and took photographs of the horrible scenes they were so real. But the man in the room however, did not seem to notice them, being far too terrified to look at the carvings closely. He was now looking as the hands of the clock tick away. He realized now that, it had been the clock that had chimed earlier.  
The ticking was rhythmic; passing as each second did, ticking away as if scolding the world for letting time pass. It was not a pleasant sound the man noted once a full minute had passed and he had done nothing but watch the clock in almost a trance.  
The man continued to try to free himself, pulling as hard as he could on his leg. After a while he felt slickness come to his fingers and the smell of metal hit his nose. He knew he cut into his leg from trying to weasel his leg out the hole. The man stopped pulling abruptly, looking at his hands covered in red liquid in horror. His hands were shaking and he had a strong urge to wipe them off on his clothing but thought better refrained from doing so.   
Tick….Tick……Tick……Tick….Tick…..Tick…  
The clock sounded away like a never ending torrent. The man fell to a crouched position. He winced when he felt the cut on his knee grow slightly larger at the impact of his weight was put on it.   
Tick….Tick….Tick……  
The man groaned out loud, he wanted the ticking to stop!  
Tick….Tick…Tick…Tick…   
He pulled off his shoe to the foot that wasn’t under the ground and chucked it as hard as he could in the direction of the clock.   
SMASH!  
He hit exactly on target, but the ticking wasn’t even fazed.  
Tick….Tick……Tick…Tick…..Tick……..  
The man could feel his brain starting to churn and throb from the ongoing sound.  
Tick….Tick….Tick…..Tick…  
He couldn’t make it stop and his stomach squirmed with the urge to hide his head. The sound continued on no matter the man’s pleas for the sound to stop. He let his body go slack without even thinking about the pain that shot through his bleeding leg. The man’s hope of someone finding him was withering to nothing but thread.  
He never thought he’d wish for silence but the clock’s noise was never ending. It made his heartbeat rise, and anxiety fill him. He was starting to shake despite his notice. He stared at the clock as the little hands moved ever so slightly. He couldn’t drop the feeling that he was waiting for something. He wondered if the clock felt the same way. As each second passed he felt his sanity drop a little more.   
He tried not to think about his surroundings but no matter what he did the ticking broke through his thoughts, as if it was actually initiating from the inside of his head. He couldn’t even tell if the clock was actually making the sounds or if they were all just being created from his mind.   
He wished to leave the room, but the ticking of the clock prevented him from even attempting to think clearly. His breath was erotic and uneven. A new sound joined the mix of the sound but it did nothing to ease the man’s anxiety. The sound of his own heartbeat was throbbing through his skull. The beats were linked exactly to clock’s ticks. He was sure his heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating. He pulled up his hands to cover his ears but he couldn’t hold them still from how much they were shaking. His insides felt like they were on fire but his fingers were numb with cold.   
Tick…Tick….Tick….  
Pump…Pump….Pump…  
Time passed as if the man was watching paint dry. He tried to focus his gaze away from the moving hands of the clock but he couldn’t find anywhere else to look.   
The rest of the room looked as if it had darkened to almost pitch black. He could barely see his hand waving in front of his face. The only seeable object in the room was what the man was trying to avoid with all his willpower.  
He searched over his shoulder for the small glimmer of a doorknob that had given him hope before, but he couldn’t even see a foot ahead of him, let alone ten.   
The man reached his shaking hand out towards the direction he hoped the door was still in, he attempted to clasp the air, but his fingers were so cold now, he couldn’t even move them. The young man was sure that if it was light his fingers would be blue or maybe they weren’t even there. He couldn’t be sure that they hadn’t just fallen off. He wrapped his hands around his chest to keep warm and scrunched his head down trying to block the world out.  
Tick…Tick….Tick….  
The man couldn’t tell you how much time had past . It could have been hours and he wouldn’t have known, all he could do to keep form watching the seconds pass was to shut his eyes as tight as he could and wait.   
He began to shake back and forth in a curled up ball on the floor. Back and forth he rocked, unconsciously to the ticking sounds. He was amazed that he hadn’t passed out from lack of air, but he was almost willing to welcome the darkness just to escape his personal hell.  
The unchanging environment was driving the man crazy and he no longer believed he would see another day, when finally another chime could be heard.  
*Chime*  
It was long and ringing but the man could hardly react to the sound, the only sign that he had even noticed was how his shaking was thrown off beat by becoming more erratic.   
He looked up with wide eyes at the clock for the first time in what felt like forever opening his eyes once again. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark. When he looked up, the clock showed 12:00 exactly.   
The man’s shaking increased if that were even possible. A resounding silence floated through the room like a cracking stone. Nothing was heard and nothing moved. The man’s eyes looked around frantically trying to make sense of the sudden change. His ears were still ringing with the sound of the chime, and only now was the silence meeting his pulsing ears.   
The drumming in his head was going wild and he began to feel dizzy. He couldn’t even function enough to be relieved that the ticking had ended.  
He sat afraid to move, in case he may trigger the sound to return. Every move hurt the man, because his skin was so sensitive from the unbearable freezing temperature.   
The man after what he assumed was a whole minute, decided to move. He stared to raise himself from the ground pushing with his hands on the floor boards, when an insane clicking came from the floor.   
He jumped pulling on his leg yet again, the man whimpered in pain as blood once again began oozing from his cut up calve. The clicking was soon joined by an excited sounding whistle.   
The man yelled in fear, it sucking sounds could be heard below him. He was positive they were drinking his blood as it came from his leg. The man tried frantically yet again to free his leg even though he knew it was futile. The whistles and clacks increased as more of his delicious red blood began to puddle on the floor around his ankle and seep through the wooden floor boards. The man couldn’t be positive but thought he felt a tongue wrap around his foot and pull. He felt like he was being broken in half. And horrifying CRACK was heard. A blood curdling scream echoed off the walls and bounced back to the man ringing none stop. The man could no longer move his foot, but it wasn’t much use to him anyway.   
The clicking grew louder as the clock chimed once again.   
*Chime*  
A scream that ripped itself from the man’s throat that sounded as if it had broken his vocal cord.  
The sound of quickly rushing water met the man’s ears. He couldn’t sense where the sounds were coming from.   
The only thought going through the man’s head was that he was going to drown, but when the rushing water finally met his skin he immediately both disgusted and petrified. His jaw went slack, as the warm, thick, feeling of blood met his flesh. It smelled of metal mixed with a horrendous decaying aroma.   
The poor man almost vomited at the mere smell. The room’s floor began filling up completely with the gruesome liquid. The man could do nothing but sit there as he was covered. His fingers sloshed through the blood, appalling the man and turning him into nothing more than pile of twitching flesh.   
The warmth of the blood burned his skin that had been cold for so long. He tried to pull away only resulting in his leg bleeding more and the wild clicking to again increase in speed and begin to bang violently on the floor, obviously attempting to reach more of his delectable gore.   
The chimes that filled the room repetitively were nothing compared to the screams that left the man’s lips. He didn’t know any longer if he was dead or alive. He couldn’t feel his body anymore and he started to feel himself fall unconscious, he assumed from blood loss.   
The man didn’t give up though, he still struggled to free himself and make it out to what he hoped was his freedom. He didn’t know which direction that was in anymore but he was sure as heck willing to take any chance for escape. He was practically ripping himself in half as his heart beat throbbed in his ears and the creatures under the ground devoured more of his body. He was gasping for breath hoping beyond hope that the blood that was surrounding him wouldn’t drown him, but it began filling up higher and higher. It was pure torture and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Frankly he didn’t know how much longer he had left to live. The man attempted to make his brain work, trying to calculate how quick he would die if he was altogether submerged in the red liquid but his mind had nothing left to give.   
The sloshy liquid splashed towards his face and he had been sucking in air for all it was worth. He choked on the metallic taste of the bitter blood. He sucked in again to cough it up but only more was poured down his throat and through his wind pipe. He was fighting a losing battle now, there was no way he would survive this encounter unless someone came into save him from this hell that very moment. More blood was chocked on and again his hacking was futile. He gave one last pleading cry for someone, or anything to help him but nothing happened. He let his body rest, falling limp. He barely heard his ankle snap at the pressure all his body weight put on it. The man closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last time. A silent slumber took over the man. He didn’t even try to stop the clumps of thick blood from entering his lungs. He lie unconscious, drowning in blood and broken beyond all reason.   
_________  
He imagined he was in a better place, simple but not uninviting. He felt around his body because he thought himself to be dead already. He was almost pleased with the outcome of events. He thought death would be worse, but he found it was almost painless? The man didn’t feel dead, heck he felt more alive now than in the last day of his life. He didn’t feel better yet though? No he felt numb. Cold still, but it was a duller throbbing through his body. He only for the briefest of seconds was free of pain when a brand new horror struck through him.   
He didn’t know if it was really happening or just a really intense hallucination. He started to search around for something that would tie him to the real world but what he saw would terrorize him for the rest of his existence.   
Ahead of him was a basement he could tell that much. The walls were metal and the floor under him felt cold and harsh. He looked down but didn’t see his body. He almost jumped in shock but realized he couldn’t even do that simple task. He took the situation and just went with this phenomenon, at least he wasn’t back in that horrible room. Again, relief flooded his body, he was free of the pain and darkness…and that ticking. A mental shudder went through the man and he continued looking on through the room, just trying to block out the memories. It was nice in his opinion, he had so sourly wished to feel nothing and somehow, he didn’t know by what god was listening, he had finally escaped the sensations of pain.  
The world through his eyes was very abstracted and blurry. The bodiless man squinted harshly trying to see better. The basement came into view, much the way a zoom button on a camera would work. A flash came from a window in the basement. The man blinked in confusion, it was not a basement at all but a really large chest with one window on the ending wall. He moved toward the window despite his heart and mind both yelling for him to stop and never go near it. His gut twisted horribly and his eyes bugged as he couldn’t control his own movements. The horrible fear from before filled him again, and he tried with all his strength to push against the invisible force, but he only came closer to the window.  
Another flash came from the hole in the wall, it was like a blink of an eye and the man’s surroundings were changed. He looked behind him and saw the large chest, his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t even remember leaving the chest.  
A blood chilling scream sounded from ahead. His unconscious mind zoomed in on what had made the sound. He began hating this weird world or state of mind. He didn’t want to see what kind of pain this person could be put through. This time there was a screech and the sound of a young woman struggling.   
“JACK!!!! HELP!!!” The man’s body now working on its own accord zoomed toward the person who had yelled his name. He knew the voice all too well. Tears sprang from his eyes as he took in the picture before him. His younger sister was hanging from her hands that were bound by chains from the ceiling. He ran toward her, but he couldn’t move closer. He reached out but his hands didn’t appear. He was dying inside. An invisible wall was made to separate the two. The young girl didn’t seem to see her older brother as she continuously called out for help from him.   
The man attempted to break the door, run into it, crack it, or even throw something at it, but to no avail. He couldn’t touch anything because his hands were gone. His whole body was absent and all he could do was watch.  
His sister had two needled cords stuck into the bottom of her feet. Her toes twitched as her blood was extracted from her body. Her blood was then sucked through each of the transparent cords and into large tanks.   
The man almost vomited at the sight, but he was to insanely yelling and trying to get into the room to let himself do so. He wished he could close his eyes and not be forced to watch his sister’s torture as the blood was slowly taken from her. He wished he was back in his own torture room being eaten alive. It was far better than watching this. His sister’s futile attempts to call for help slowly decreased in volume and ferocity as time went on. Thin streams of tears trailed down Jack’s face as he watched his sister leave his world. He called out to her, to keep fighting and to stay awake but he knew she couldn’t hear him. Her skin became pale and wrinkled as she suffered more and more blood loss. After some time she stopped struggling to get free and just let her body fall limp.   
Jack felt his insides go numb. He thought seeing this, if he ever would witness something so vile and gruesome, he thought in the least he would scream or throw up, but no. he couldn’t do anything. His body almost looked as lifeless as his sister’s did.  
He didn’t feel a fight in him any longer. He felt empty and hollow, and worst of all, he couldn’t breathe. Something was constricting his lungs.  
He tried to blink back the tears that fallen had from his eyes, but every time he did, more just replaced the old. Something just snapped inside Jack and a flash from before clashed into his mind. He could picture from before when he was drowning in blood. He felt sick, another flash from the present when his sister’s blood was slowly being extracted from her. The images kept flashing back and forth, and he started to put the pieces together………..He had drowned in his own sister’s blood….   
Slowly and lightly ticking could begin to be heard….  
Tick…  
Tick….  
Tick…Tick….Tick…. Tick….  
Jack felt his heart constrict.  
Tick…  
Tick…..  
*Chime.  
Jack’s eyes widened as fear consumed him, he felt himself slowly slipping away. He opened his eyes again, and found himself once again sat in front of the infamous clock. He knew he had been upset about something but he couldn’t remember. He tried so hard to bring back the horrible memory he had just lived, but it had just disappeared. He knew what was happening, he repeated a mantra in his head in hopes that it would save his mind.   
“My name is Jack, I live in Oaksworth, California, I live with my mother and father and my younger sister…..What was her name?! My name is Jack, I live in Oaksworth, California, I live with my mother and father and my younger sibling….My name is Jack, I live….I live……My name is Jack… My name…is Jack. Jack…Jack….Jack…..No Stop! Please!!”  
Tick….Tick….Tick…..  
The ticking never seemed to cease if anything it seemed to get faster. The longer Jack was there the more he couldn’t tell how much time had passed. He couldn’t seem to differentiate hours from minutes to seconds. Everything seemed to blur together.  
*Chime.  
Jack felt the bindings on his body constrict tighter and the first real light shown itself. He wished it would disappear. He saw that a spark the four corners of the boxish room. It was electric blue and he without even being conscious of doing so, he began to struggling to get free. The blue light traveled downward from the top of the walls. They teasingly fluttered closer to Jack’s body, barely missing electrocuting him.   
Tick….   
Tick…..  
The ticking started speeding up and for some reason Jack knew something horrible was going to occur.   
The blue electricity was inches away from his body; he started to panic. He wanted to remember, he needed to remember. The blue electricity met his body and he felt an unimaginably painful shock flow through his body.  
My sister…Her name….Elle… I’m sorry…..  
After that thought, everything went dark for Jack, and didn’t return to light.  
____  
In the darkness of the night, the clock shown bright. At first glance, one would bypass the clock for a regular piece of decoration. But upon closer inspection they would find an array of dangerously realistic carvings. Among the many, a new carving had been added to the intricately decorated piece. The new carving was designed to look after a young man who looked horrified as he watched something that was worse than torture.…….  
*Chime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) Thank you for reading. If you know any natural remedies for dreams I would love to know some. Oh, and tell me if you like hearing my dreams, I have a lot more where this one came from. It's just the one I decided to write down.   
> I'm sorry for the ending, and the writing might not be the best, but this was to help me work through my dreams!


End file.
